


Stay

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anyways, F/M, Hey, and guilt, another smut hole i fell into, into a trash heap, isn't it creative how i can turn any fic, of sex, you know i stay sleazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: As the holidays roll around, Loki finds it harder to adjust to his new place on Earth among his former enemies.





	Stay

You couldn’t fathom the thought process behind Tony’s overly festive soiree. Half his attendees hated the holidays; some didn’t even know what it was; and the only ones who seemed excited were the two super soldiers who were amazed by the extravagant effects time had taken on their past time. Bucky was wearing a pair of reindeer antlers and Steve some elf ears. And Thor.

After explaining Christmas to the Asgardian king, Thor had taken it upon himself to be their Santa Claus. The red hat hung from his head crookedly, the white beard covered his blonde one, and the fur-trimmed jacket was too tight across his shoulders. He was vehemently arguing with his brother; not unusual but as amusing as ever. Loki was pushing away the green jacket Thor was trying to shove into his hand, the two of them in a revere tug-of war. You couldn’t imagine the dark-haired prince would ever agree to be the little helper.

“Come on, brother, it will be a lark,” Thor boomed. You had edged closer, listening to the brewing row. You had promised Tony to keep an eye on troublemakers as he played host. Often it was thrust upon you to be the minder of the group. Teaching the WWII veterans how to use Google, keeping Natasha from fighting everyone, and separating the impish Asgardian siblings. Tonight was little different.

“No, it will be humiliating.” Loki managed to wrench the jacket from his brothers hand and toss it at his feet. His green eyes flickered quickly in anger as he rolled them.

You felt a twinge of empathy as he tried to shoulder past his persistent brother. He had yet to gain any standing with the other Avengers; many of them unable to forget his past mistakes. You had held it against him too but he wasn’t the same trickster who had been locked in Stark Tower only years before. He was more sombre now. Thor told you he was still grieving his mother and, in his own way, his father. They both were.

“If that jacket comes any nearer to me,” Loki warned as Thor retrieved the discarded garment, “I will turn it into a snake and watch it bite out your other eye.”

“Gods, Loki, you always are so dour,” Thor huffed, “Fine. Go on and sulk in the corner. As you always do.” You could hear the hurt in the king’s voice. He was always trying to coax his brother into fun; all he had left of his family, yet the other could not overcome his own doubts.

You tilted your head as you watched Loki turn his dark shoulders away and retreat to the door. You wondered at your own thoughts. You had rarely considered the pair so deeply. The foreign siblings were peculiar but they kept to themselves since their recent arrival on Earth. Their people were settled in shelters as they tried to find a new home. It would not be their final stop but the future was so vague that it seemed it was the end. It must have been stifling to live in such uncertainty.

“I’ll be your elf,” Bruce offered as he appeared from Thor’s other side, “I think I’d be much better anyway.”

“Green  _is_  your colour,” Thor japed, quickly wiping the disappointment from his face.

“Mmm,” Bruce grumbled as he pulled on the jacket, “Yeah, yeah, don’t push your luck.”

You turned away from the scene, spotting Loki’s peering over at his brother from across the room. Arms crossed, green eyes burning. He was not of the seasonal spirit. Thor began to recite the chant Steve had explained to him; “Ho, ho, ho!” He bounded around the room with his sack of candy and handed them out to guests. Rhodey chuckled and accepted his candy cane, Pepper laughed too, and Tony shook his head.

Thor reached the other end of the room and held out a foil-wrapped chocolate to Loki. Their eyes met in a battle and Loki smacked away the comfit. Thor retrieved another from his bag and offered it again. His brother repeated the action and Thor took another and tossed it at Loki’s head.

You were astonished at your own speed. You were across the room just as Loki grabbed onto Thor’s fake beard and you latched onto his wrist as you squeezed in between him and his brother. “Nope, not here.” You elbowed them apart as the white beard came off in Loki’s grip. You sidled Thor away, “Leave him be, okay? I’ll deal with it…”

Thor nodded and reluctantly slunk away with a muttered thanks. You turned to Loki and pointed to the door. “Come on.” He looked down his nose as if he was offended that any would dare to order him around but he stiffly turned and led your path to the exit. You followed him into the hallway but he did not wait. He continued on and you followed on his heels as he only picked up his step.

“Hey,” You caught his sleeve and he turned dangerously, sending you into retreat. He was now closing in on you.

“What? Can you mortals not tell when you are unwanted?” He snapped, “I have left your little celebration and my brother may be about his nonsense.”

“I didn’t want you to leave, I wanted you to take a breath. Calm down,” You replied.

“None of you want me here, I know that. I have made unwise decisions in the past but I am not so stupid.” He grumbled and slunk back, turning his body halfway down the hall. “I don’t want to be here either.”

“Maybe if you did more than linger in the corner like Dracula you’d feel a bit more welcome,” You sighed, “It does help, especially at parties.”

“Why are you so concerned?” He turned on you suddenly.

“Because I promised Stark no scenes at the party,” You said, “And because…well, I don’t know, I guess I just noticed how, uh, standoffish you’ve been.”

“Standoffish?” His brow drew together, “These people used to be my enemies.”

“And now they’re not,” You offered, “I know Earth can never be your home but it wouldn’t hurt if you at least tried to settle in. We really don’t need another Battle of New York.”

His eyes narrowed as he looked you over. He shook his head and turned away, marching down the hallway. “Hey, wait.” You chased after him, “Jesus Christ. You can’t even accept a little bit of kindness?”

“I don’t need your pity.”

“Empathy.” You stated, “You’ve lost everything in these last few years. More than I ever have but it doesn’t mean I can’t relate. It doesn’t mean I can’t see you holding it all in.”

“You see nothing, Midgardian,” He leaned down just slightly, bearing over you, “Now go back to your childish party and leave me be.”

“Leave you to your brooding?” You challenged, “Must be a pitiful life. Sitting in the darkness and moping–”

“I don’t mope!” He snarled. “You could never fathom the things I’ve seen in my life; the years; centuries I’ve lived longer than a mortal like you. You are but a speck of dust.”

“Tell me, then. Enlighten me; unburden yourself.” He searched your eyes, slowly backing away. “You’re not going to make any friends hiding all the time.”

“I don’t need friends,” He countered.

“Yeah? You could’ve fooled me.”

“A fool like you is easy enough to deceive,” He huffed, “Now go.”

“Fine. Go on and sit in the dark.” You said, “If that’s what helps, but my offer stands. I’ve been told I’m a great listener.”

He shook his head, his face wrinkling with confusion. “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Being so…nice? Why are you acting like you care?”

“Because I do care when I see someone who is obviously in pain,” You answered. “Happy Holidays, Loki.” You looked over your shoulder, slowly turning back towards the party, “Hopefully you can find some ounce of joy in this season.” You left him there, his steps sounding only as you reached the door of barroom. You had tried, at least.

* * *

The rest of the party went smoothly. As you re-entered, Tony sent you a grateful look and you went back to watch Thor making merry. Even with the panoply of distractions around you, you couldn’t help but think of Loki. You hadn’t meant to say so much. It had been a moment of weakness; of misspoken empathy. It was well misplaced considering who you had been speaking to.

You said goodbye to Sam as he helped Bucky gain his balance. The reindeer had imbibed a little too much and his cheeks were almost as red as Rudolph’s nose. You made your way down the hall amid the shuffle of those heading to the elevator to catch their rides on the street and those looking for their room.

You found your door as you left the dimming rabble behind and entered without turning on the light. You felt your way through the dark, sitting on the edge of your bed as you kicked off your flats. You leaned your elbows on your knees and rubbed your eyes, yawning as shadows shifted outside your window.

You sat up and looked across the room. It appeared as if a dark figure was sat at your desk. You yawned again and shook the vision from your eyes. It was another shadow. You were overtired.

“Why don’t you hate me like the others do?” The voice was quiet but made you jump. You reached over to the lamp and flicked it on. Loki sat, one leg over the other, his elbow upon the desk.

“Better question, why are you looming in the dark in my room?”

“I thought you would turn the light on, to be frank,” He replied.

“Yet, you still sat here waiting for me?

“Right…well, you haven’t answered my question,” He raised his chin.

“I never said I didn’t hate you,” You challenged but showed no venom. “I have no reason to. You were a threat before and so we fought you. To protect ourselves and our homes. You’re not now. You’re lost. You don’t have your home and your stuck. Take it for what you will.”

He stared at you. Silence rose around him as he stared at you. You could see suspicion playing across his face. As a trickster, he was wise to not easily trust. As were you. These little moments, little peeks of vulnerability, we more than not bookended with some deceit. Your sympathy did not make you blind.

“Everyone else here detests me. My brother’s my only companion and he only feels sorry for me. I see it in his eyes. But he’s grieving too, yet he can act like…” He waved his hand in a gesture of carelessness. Loki lowered his hand, tapping his fingers on the desk. He stood abruptly. “I’m sorry for bothering you. I shouldn’t have come here.”

“But you did.” You stood, blocking his path enough to make him stop. “So why don’t you stay and talk. I’ll listen. Nothing more. Say as much or little as you like…I think you came here for a reason.”

He looked over your head and sighed deeply. He tilted his head and finally looked down at you. “You humans are questionable creatures.”

“I would say the same of Asgardians.” You quipped. “Feel free to take the chair,” You motioned to the cushy armed-chair, “It’s a lot more forgiving that that monstrosity.” Your office chair was a step above a torture rack.

You turned away and climbed back on your bed, tucking your legs up under you and leaned against the headboard. You watched Loki hesitate, eyeing the chair as if it would bite him. Slowly he crossed to it and lowered himself, unwillingly settling into the cushions. He raised his brows and let out another long breath.

“I wanted to enjoy the festivities,” He began, “But…seeing Thor happy just reminds me of everything we’ve lost. It’s not the way it used to be; not the same joy. It’s denial. He’s coping the only way he knows how. I wish…I don’t know, that I could do the same.”

You listened quietly. Slowly, you watch his shoulders lower, the stiffness leaving him. He continued to talk, taking your silence for encouragement. Maybe he wasn’t really talking to you but merely talking to get it all out. You were only there so that he didn’t feel utterly insane for it.

The moment was sobering. Not only to think of all he had lost but to think you were listening to him vent. You had never expected you of all people to be sitting across from him as he spoke so succinctly. You nodded here and there but otherwise let him speak; slow and hesitant at first but soon enough the words flowed from him. You hadn’t heard the full story until then; even from Thor.

“I…” He paused,an expression of recollection coloured his features. “Right, I think I’ve made enough of a spectacle.”

“Why do you do that?” You asked, keeping him from standing.

“What?” He lifted a brow.

“Run away like that. You can’t run from your feelings, as hard as you may try.”

He looked at you harshly, slowly tearing his eyes away. “Habit. Why can you do it? Sit here and listen to me go on after all I’ve done.”

“We’re all human. I had a grunge phase in high school, you tried to conquer a foreign population.” You joked yet he seemed unamused. “Because now you’re not doing that, okay? As antagonistic as your relationship with your brother is, I can see the bond between you two. And to be fair, he’s told me a few things which have changed my opinion on you.”

“Like?” He stood slowly, curiously. You rose in case he sought to flee.

“That you died for him, er, at least you pretended to, and despite your inevitable and expected betrayal, you still helped him out of the whole Saakar situation.” You gave a half-grin, “Maybe you can’t see it, but you’re not half bad.”

He lowered his lashes as he pondered your words. He blinked through the silence of his thoughts. “Thank you,” He said quietly.

Your lip twitched in surprise. You hadn’t expected gratitude. You hadn’t truly expected him to stay this long. Or show up in the first place.

His eyes darted to you suddenly; almost frightening you. He tilted his head slightly as he looked down at your, his lips curling just slightly. A question mark. His lips parted and he stepped closer, keeping his voice low. “You are a rather intriguing creature.”

“Intriguing?” You weighed the word, refusing to give him any ground as he drew closer.

“I’ve seen you. Your little glances. I thought it was fear, but alas you are hard to shake. I thought it curiosity, natural to your kind, but what else could you know of me that you’ve not learned from my brother. But I see know what it is.” He was as close as he could be, leaning down as he held your gaze firmly. “It’s rather endearing. I’m quite flattered.”

“You’ve misread my good intentions,” Your nostrils flared. A heat was forming along your neck, one you hoped he couldn’t see crawling up your cheeks.

“I’ve always been quite skilled in hiding my worst desires beneath my good deeds. I see right through you.” He smirked. This one a full-on grin; sinister; lurid;wanting. You hated that about him. How he could so swiftly float from one high to the next. Never the same Loki twice.

“Okay, haha, very funny,” You chuckled and tried to step away but he caught your hand and held you in place.

“You said I could stay. In fact, you seemed to really want me to,” He twined his fingers through yours as you failed to pull away.

“I was just trying to be…nice,” You looked at his hand desperately. His touch radiated a tingling heat down your fingers.

“And now it’s my turn,” His fingertips felt the hem of your shirt, pushing underneath to the skin along your waist just above your belt.

“I, uh…”

“Is not your mortal holiday about sharing?” He grinned even wider and you released a telltale gasp as he tugged at your shirt coyly.

“Heh,” You issued a nervous giggle, “I don’t, uh, I, well, ah…” You had run out of words. Twenty minutes ago you had been ready to retire for the night and now you were facing a most unexpected proposition. One you found completely stunning. And not entirely repulsive.

“I can see you thinking of it and not like you’ve never done so before.” He teased as he leaned in closer, his lips tantalizingly close.

“Please, I think we should j–” You couldn’t finish as his mouth covered yours, a hungry kiss which was enough to knock you on your ass. He released your hand as he clung to your hips, holding your against him, urging you nearer.

The same tingle which had seeped from his fingertips now danced across your lips, flowing through your veins along every inch of flesh . Your heart was beating so quickly you felt as if it would stop. You shakily set your hands atop his, pressing against him as you welcomed his embrace.

It was difficult to fathom what was happening. You wondered if perhaps you had fallen to sleep when returning to your room and into a deluded dream. Whatever it was, you didn’t mind so much.

His hands glided up your sides, bunching your satin top as his lips left yours, tracing a trail of kisses along your cheek and neck. He nuzzled against you, purring in your ear as he felt the thin padding of you bra shielding your chest. He drew away as he pulled your shirt higher and you raised your arms to let him slip it free.

You paused as you recalled yourself. You looked him up and down and he did the same to you. It was only a second before you were on each other. His shirt followed quickly after, the feeling of his skin against yours was searing despite his naturally icy demeanour. You were swept up in the whirlwind of him. He was a storm crashing down around you.

You untangled each other from your clothing, fighting the garments vehemently as you tried to stay attached. Free, you fell onto the bed entirely bare. He rested on his elbow and leaned over you, devouring you in a kiss which only grew more impatient. He tickled along your throat, forcing a shiver down your spine. He cupped your breasts, admired each with his fingers, toying with them.

He continued down your stomach and reached out to touched him. You caressed along his arm, up his shoulder, and along the wiry, muscle of his back. He ran his fingertips along your stomach to the vee along your pelvis and followed it, pressing against your sex. He teased you at first, playing with the short fuzz there and tentatively pushing between your lips, growing more bold as he did. He flicked your clit and you near bit him. You turned your head away and held in your moan.

He traced a circle around your nub and your nails pressed into his flesh. You felt his satisfied smile against your cheek as he hooked his leg around yours, holding you down. He rubbed firmer, varying his tendings; holding off as you drew close and intensifying when you could handle no more. You were hardly surprised by his tactics.

You squirmed as he pushed further, entering you slowly as you grit your teeth. He nibbled at your flesh as he toyed with you, coaxing you closer to the edge. You let a groan out and he pulled back to look at you, grinning as you were forced to surrender to the pleasure. You bit your lip and hid your face behind your hand as you shuddered. When he finished, he pulled your hand away and placed a kiss on your lips.

“Let’s not play coy now,” He taunted, “It’s much too late for that.”

You shoved his shoulder, urging him away from your and onto his back. You dragged your fingers along his lower stomach and he quivered. You climbed over him, drawing lines along his torso, sending him into squirms and shivers. You could feel your excitement still and his prodding against you.

You reached down and took his cock in your hand, lining it up with your entrance. You ran it along your slit cloyingly and he grunted. You slowly let yourself down, straddling him as you let him enter. You felt a swell of fire burst along your spine as he filled you, carefully rocking your hips. You kept your pace deliberate, torturous.

His hands gripped your hips and he raised a brow dangerously at you. It was a moment of triumph. You held power over the god; an Asgardian at the mercy of`a mere mortal. You lowered yourself to his limit and he uttered a strained moan. You grin, hoping you could mirror his own guile. You built your speed little by little, enjoying his struggle between discomfort and rapture. Soon you could not hold out at the pressure built within it, beckoning you forward, feeding your lust, until you could barely contain yourself.

You felt the burgeoning sparks, the sudden burst of ecstasy. You cared not for his victory or yours as you cried out, gripping his wrists as you continued to ride him. His climax followed almost instantaneously, the warmth spilling within you. You had not the time to consider your carelessness, the spontaneity of the moment. You slowed as your chest rose and fell in harried breaths. You reached up to sweep the hair from your face, the sweat causing it to cling.

Loki’s finger inched along your thighs, falling limp to the bed as you stilled yourself atop him. You looked down at him and it all came rushing back. It dawned on you exactly where you were; who your on top of. Numbly, you withdrew from him, sitting with legs bent, facing him as he closed his eyes in overt satisfaction. He was all too pleased with himself.

You chided yourself as the doom set in your chest and you turned to leave him there. Prone and preening in his triumph. He caught your wrist and you looked back as you hung your legs over the side of the bed. “Please, don’t regret it,” His face had paled somberly as he held you in place, “I don’t want it to be a mistake…not this.”

You swallowed and searched his face. There was not an ounce of duplicity. The most genuine you had ever seen him. It wasn’t regret, it was… _shock? Doubt? Epiphany?_

“I don’t,” You assured him, sidling closer as he released you. You set your hand on his chest, calming yourself and him. “I’m only…thinking.”

“Well, I’m here to listen if you need me to,” He traced your fingers with his, tickling them in a tender way, nothing more. Say as much or little as you like.” You smiled at your own words and the tension left you. You didn’t need to say anything. There was nothing to say.


End file.
